


Granola Bar

by Mathytaffy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Existentialism, Idk man this was for a school project, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathytaffy/pseuds/Mathytaffy
Summary: “Humans are just like insects. Little ants, filthy little ants,” Kiyo said. “We roam the world, making our colonies and leaving our mark. But for what-- I ask? Nagito, why?”
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Granola Bar

**Author's Note:**

> (Like I said in the tags. This is a school project. It's far from perfect, but I figured it'd be better on here than sitting and rotting in a file on my computer.)

“...I’m hungry. We’ve been in the forest for so long…” Behind a school, two boys stood-- wandering between trees. One of those two boys rested against a tall birch tree, politely complaining.

“Worry not, dear. We will return home soon...ah..! Nagito, look!” and the other boy who was there, equally opposite to his boyfriend. While one looked dark down to the tips of his long, dark hair, the other was pale and white to the shirt he loved to wear.

“Huh?”

“Lovely...so, so lovely…” Crouched down, the masked boy stared at the white-winged insect. “Lepidoptera, my love. A common moth.” Gauzed fingers held in front of the moth, and he prodded it with the other hand, pushing it onto his finger. “It looks like you, too. How fluffy its body is..!”

“Hm? You think?” The shorter of the duo laughed quietly, looking at his lover, and the insect on their finger. He used his finger to twirl a side bang. “I guess it does match my hair. Snow white…”

_ “Gorgeously  _ snow white, dear,” he corrected. “Such a glistening hue.”

The taller paused, as the moth prepared to and took flight, heading straight to the sun. “So blinded by desire…the poor thing has no idea that its death is preventable...sound familiar?” Golden eyes, glowing from the sunlight, turned from the fluttering moth to Nagito expectantly.

“Are you implying that my desires will kill me, Kiyo?” Nagito joked, prompting a little chuckle from his boyfriend. “You know that won’t be the cause of my death.”

“Indeed I do. But humans...”

“Humans? Are you comparing them to moths?”

“Mmm...something.” His hand found a tree trunk, and he looked to the sunset. However, he continued talking. “Moths...insects, arthropods, so calm...such wonderful creatures, they are. Prawn...wouldn’t it be wonderful to be one? Well, I suppose that is all we are, deep down.” He hummed a recognizable tune.

“Huh?”

Above the two teens, termites flew through the air, filling the orange sky with fairy-like specks. Kiyo smiled.

“Humans are just like insects. Little ants, filthy little ants,” Kiyo said. “We roam the world, making our colonies and leaving our mark. But for what-- I ask? Nagito,  _ why?” _

For a moment, he stood still, thinking. Then, he said, “uhh, reproduction, correct? I think the two of us failed, though.”

“Ah--!” Nagito stepped back, as Kiyo grabbed his hand to lead him deeper into the forest. As soon as he was sure they weren’t going to jerk him, however, he followed sweetly.

The path they followed soon turned to footprints they would follow back. All the while, Kiyo spoke. “Humans are interesting, love. Humans are a maze of interesting thoughts and interesting processes. Monkeys with free will--”

“And guns!” Nagito joshed.

“--and guns, as well…” After chuckling, his look shifted to a solemn gaze towards the ground. “...we kill our brothers for selfish causes. Humans are seen as a plague...but what have we done good?” Kiyo squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, tugging them just a little bit closer. Their shoulders thumped together.

But Nagito didn’t smile. In fact, his eyebrows knitted together. “...we haven’t done good, Kiyo. We  _ are _ a plague on this poor, poor planet…we--”

They were interrupted by a small, sad laugh. “No...no, no, love. Humanity...we are beautiful. Some humans are horrible...but look at how far we’ve come?” Trickling from a nearby stream was audible. The duo walked over to said stream, and Kiyo dropped down to his knees on the rocks. The shorter looked down in curiosity, wondering what he planned to do next.

Kiyo looked across the water, while his hand found a smooth stone to throw. “Come, my love, take a seat.” He cooed, and Nagito willingly obeyed.

Expertly, his wrist flicked, and across the water, the stone skipped. One...two...three...four...five...six...Nagito counted, subconsciously curling into his boyfriend’s arm. The taller wrapped the aforementioned arm around his shoulders, prompting him to smile.

“Humans...we can be terrible. But it makes me curious...our accomplishments, are they for naught? We have been to the highest point on Earth, and we have been miles deep into the ocean despite the fear. You and I on our own...we have been to America...Spain, New Zealand, Chile, Iceland, Cameroon, South Africa, and soon, India. The sky is turning gray...soon the moon will be visible.” Kiyo’s face matched his boyfriend’s smile, and Nagito looked up to them.

“And there, humans have been as well. We have exited our planet...we have gone into space...how wonderful is that for us? Humanity’s accomplishments make humanity beautiful. Look, see-” Kiyo pulled out his phone, turning it on and showing the other his lock screen-- a photo of the white-haired boy themself. “I can see a photo of you at any time of the day. No, I can see  _ hundreds _ of photos of you at any time of the day.”

Nagito looked down at his photo, defeated, though content. He was okay with being defeated, he thought.

“You’re right...without humanity to create such inventions, we wouldn’t be able to hear each other’s voices when we’re hundreds of miles from each other..! We wouldn’t have the world wonders...or books...or air conditioning--” Kiyo winced, shooting a look at the other, and Nagito laughed. “Sorry, I know.” After a moment of eye contact, Kiyo suddenly perked up, rustling through his shirt pocket to pull something out.

“Earlier you mentioned you were hungry, yes?” Kiyo offered it, and the two shared a gaze into the sunset and a peanut butter granola bar.

  
  



End file.
